


Autumn Activities

by Alezandrite



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: M/M, Seasonal activities, fall yay!, pumpkin patches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alezandrite/pseuds/Alezandrite
Summary: The gang goes to a pumpkin patch.





	Autumn Activities

“Are we seriously going to a pumpkin patch?” 

“It won't hurt you to get out of the house for a little while.” 

“Yeah, but why a pumpkin patch?”

“Because Geoff and the Lads want to get into the autumn spirit and I'm not going to this god damn thing alone, so get your ass in the van!” Jack yelled at the taller man, one autumn afternoon before climbing into the driver's side seat with a very reluctant Ryan sliding into the front passenger seat shortly after. After a couple of minutes as they drove through town heading towards the farm a few miles outside their town that usually holds seasonal activities the young Gent knew Pattillo had a point both Geoff and the Lads could be a handful on their own but put them together it could turn an outing into a disaster. Pumpkin patches were just the tip of the iceberg for seasonal outings so maybe helping out without complaining could be helpful and plus these things usually have refreshments and Haywood loves him some hot cider to go with doughnuts.

“Do you think there will be hayrides, X-ray?” 

“What pumpkin patch doesn't offer hayrides?” 

“You don't bloody know if they have them or not!” 

“There will be hayrides, GAVIN, BECAUSE WE GO TO THE SAME PUMPKIN PATCH EVERY YEAR!” 

“Oh.” The Brit muttered quietly as he dropped the conversation and went back to staring out the window while the fellow Lad turned back to the game on his DS that he was playing before he got interrupted. Meanwhile in the last row of the van the other half of Team Lads were whispering between each other scheming about finding the perfect pumpkin and what they could possibly carve into it. 

“Everyone knows that the best one's are always in the back!”

“And if it's too heavy we can get Rye to haul it back to the van!”


End file.
